Into The Light
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson is asked to attend a special briefing. When the FS-1 crashes into the mountains.


INTO THE LIGHT

Captain Crane was in his cabin writing up the log...

Captain's Log

Santa Barbara,California

Sept. 28th, 2016 2100 hours

The past two weeks had been a busy one for me over all. The Seaview were still running tests on the new equipment installed for communications, ballast control, weapons and medical.

All personnel are involved with a full crew of 225. Our newest male member Tobar has opted to remind with us. Instead of returning to his home planet Altaire. As part of the exchange program. When his ship crashed into the water on the way to Earth a week ago.

Tobar'd decided not to leave after all once his people had arrived to rescue him from the damage from the comet an depleted ozone levels.

With his people. They will be arriving during the two weeks of briefings with the US government and other space companies to set up a special alliance.

Continue Log.

I 'd been placed on medical leave once again. My immune system had not been corrected since the vaccine was issued. Because of the virus that entered my body during the last mission. Therefore I will be staying behind at home with my wife Rose Marie of three years. Much to Chip's amusement that I finally have a "Ball and Chain" of my own.

it's still taking me some time to get used to the idea that I have a wife now.

Ending this log .

A lot of things in my life have changed over the past twenty years most for the better. I just wish my mother was still alive. At least dad and I know . She is in a better place and can walk into the light anytime she wants.

Crane ended his log to turned out the light to fall asleep instantly.

/

On board the Seaview 7.30 a.m , Most of the morning watch had arrived into the control room to begin the testing of the new equipment. Admiral Nelson having been informed by Commander Morton. While Nelson having to been coming down from the spiral ladder with his brief case.

He'd received a message from Washington D.C. that he was needed for a special conference. He asked Morton to have the flying sub ready as soon as possible.

Morton gave the order to Chief Sharkey to check it out.."Yes sir." He replied before climbing to the main hatch of the FS1.

"FS-1 is ready to, sir," Chip said.

"Very well, I should be back some time tonight. Admiral Stark promised me the meeting wouldn't be too long."

"I will make sure that the new equipment is checked out, before we need to head out for our next mission."

"Excellent." He moves towards the hatch way with Sharkey coming up with the report of readiness on the flying sub.

"Your all set sir." As he states. Sharkey moves to go to his station aft. Towards the back of the control room.

Patterson having to be working the area for this watch in the reactor room. With crewman Ron Hanson having to be going over the numbers on the control panels on the side of the reactor. When they noticed a surge on one of the panels.

Radiation levels were rising inside the reactor itself. Patterson and Hanson tried to reset the panels when the alarm went off including the control room.

Crewman Hanson pushes Patterson out of the way. W hen the cut off value on the outside of the reactor blew knocking them both down to the ground. As the radiation levels were very high and both men were exposed to the max.

/

And in the meantime.

Alana one of the newest crew members having been rescue more then a year ago. She was with the scientist Dr. Sterling. When she fell to the ground inside her quarters, along with another crewman Tobar passing out all due to the trouble that is happening in the reactor room. Since they both basically have the same type of abilities. Tobar and Alana having both come from the same solar system. There abilities are that both are Empathic. And are able to feel, see in regard to visions.

Sickbay had received the call about the explosion in the reactor room. Dr. Jamieson was over seeing the both men back to the sickbay. With the reactor room having been sealed off. Due to high levels of radiation despite being shut down.

Commander Morton having to been informed of the situation. Along with what was going on with Alana and Tobar having to passed out for what ever the caused, the both of them were taken to sickbay making it a very busy place at the moment for everyone.

Crewman Hanson wasn't exposed as bad. But he would survive with anti-radiation drugs.

However Patterson was in bad shape. Dr. Jamieson explained to Morton that he'd very little time to live as his fate was pretty much sealed, and the fact this time there won't be any miracles involved like the last time.

Two medical techs were checking on Alana and Tobar in another area of the sickbay. When Dr. Jamieson came over to check on them. Both now sitting up in their make shift beds.

It was at this point.

A male lab technician came running in. Telling the doctor that crewman Patterson had just elapsed into a coma.

/

Meanwhile.

The news was spreading through out the entire ship. Kowalski however was the first to come into the sickbay to say his farewells to his friend for the longest time. He walked over to grab his friend's hand, since he was unable to feel it . This would be the first time in a long time he would cry.

"Doc!"Do something!"

Dr. Jamieson placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder telling him he was so very sorry about his best friend. And the fact that nothing could be done at all to save him.

"Thanks doc!" He replied very softly looking back at his friend. It was at this point that the alarm had gone off telling the doctor that Patterson had passed away. It was very quiet all of a sudden inside the sickbay. When Dr. Jamieson gave Kowalski the sad news, along with placing the white sheet over his body and face.

It was at this point both Alana and Tobar came in telling the Doc. Their inspiration on what they could do to save Patterson ."But we know how to fix things!" They said in unison.

/

WASHINGTON D.C. TIME 5 P.M. EASTERN STANDARD

Admiral Nelson had finished up his meeting with Admiral Stark and other key officials for the United States government.

He was on the phone talking to his sister Edith. Who was in the area for a few days. She was thrilled to hook up with her brother since it's been awhile.

Edith agreed that they would get together for lunch. But since her brother had to fly back to check on the Seaview and the new equipment being installed.

But a message from Commander Morton, informing him of the emergency on board the Seaview and the death a crewman dying from radiation poisoning. He said his good byes to his sister and others. Soon he was aloft abroad the flying sub.

/

At the home of Lee Crane and Rose Marie .

Someone from the submarine Seaview informed them of the accident with the reactor room and the death of crewman Patterson. Rose Marie had as many tears as her husband. With the news hitting them hard having been through something like this before.

But unknown to everyone.

Something else were going to happen. For which Alana probably didn't see at the moment. The flying sub had gone off the radar screens over the western part of the United States.

/

Tobar'd finished explaining to Dr. Jamieson. The Bending of light process. He was able to do with practice taking energies from the bodies and transferring to others around them, giving them the source of life energies for the brain, bones, blood and mental imagery to bring them back to normal health.

As for Alana's part. She would basically help transfer her energies as well in unison hopefully to restore Patterson to his living body or soul as she puts it.

This process would only take a few moments to prepare. Dr. Jamieson would monitor in the sickbay for any type of vitals to show up on his medical computers.

Tobar and Alana held hands on the side of Patterson's body on the table. Inside Patterson's mind came a bright light along with a voice that was telling him to walk through into the light that will save his life. He was able to feel the life energies coming back into his body. As if his angel was telling him to come back to the land of the living.

While Dr. Jamieson having to been watching the life force covering Tobar and Alana.

However the medical computer were showing a change in Patterson's electrical brain pattern having to becoming normal along with all of his other vitals.

It was at this point.

Both Tobar and Alana broke off contact needing the time to recover from the drain of energies from their own bodies.

"So!; Doc asked "You transfer energy from yourselves and it brings the dead back to life?"

"In a word, yes!"

"All right, Good going!" He said with excitement.

Commander Morton entered the sickbay looking oh so gloomy carrying a communications notice in his hand.

"Whats wrong chip?" "Doc asked.

"My god! Chip, did the authorities find any trace of the flying sub at all?" He replied.

"Gentlemen!" Alana interrupted. "The Admiral is not dead at all. He will surface soon. Once he finds his way through the light."

Neither man understood what she was talking about.

"It will be okak, Chip, Doc said, "Trust her."


End file.
